Love's a battle
by shalomgirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are struggling to fit into this big world
1. The note

Troy stood in front of the mirror and thought about what was to come. This was Troy's wedding day and he was so nervous. A faint rap was heard on the door there stood his best friend and best man chad.

"hey dude gabbi wanted me to give this to you" troy smiled at his fiancé' soon to be wife's name. "thanks man I will be out in a minute" "that's cool take your time" and with that troy was alone again. He bent down and picked up the small envelope that had his name in gabriella's small cursive written across the top inside there was a small letter………..

_Dear troy,_

_If im right you are so nervous right now,_

_Well don't worry im the same way. There is something_

_I want to tell you before we become man and wife (YAY)_

_I want you to know that I will love you forever and always _

_You are the best to me, and I will try to return the favor _

_I've got to stop writing or my make up will run, oops here is taylor _

_Guess its time to go get ready……………..and if im right _

_chad will knock in about a minute _

_love ya,_

_Brie (soon to be Mrs. Bolton)_

As soon as he had finished chad reappeared. _Wow she was right_ troy thought as he took his spot at the altar, awaiting his bride. Troy looked out as his family and friends took their seats. He smiled he had a great life, just then the music started and then she was there……………………..

**Hey its me hope you liked this chapter its kind of short but the rest wont be I promise **

**Keep it real……..**

**Darkdareing**


	2. showers and announcements

Gabriella stood in the entrance way dressed in a floor length wedding dress. The bodes was alight rose adorned with small crystals along the border. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw troy then the music started. She took one step and found the ground underneath her feet. Stepping slowly down the isle she saw many tears and many smiles.

The wedding went off without a hitch. As they made their way down the isle as man and wife troy couldn't help but see the wide smile spread across Gabbi's face. The couple made their way to the car and climbed in. they drove in silence to the hotel thinking back on what had just happened.

TROY P.O.V.

When we reached the hotel I climbed out and jogged to help my new bride out from the car hoisting her up bridal style we entered the hotel. I walked over to the desk and waited for the attendant to come. " May I have your name sir" "umm…yes of course Bolton, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" "ok you two are in the honeymoon sweet room 721" with that he handed me the key and turned back to the computer. I reshifted gabbi and walked to the elevators. I looked down to see her asleep on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and her eyes fluttered open "hello beautiful" "hi babe where are we" I let out a small laugh "babe we are in the elevator…remember" she nodded and laid her head back down. The elevator dinged and the doors creaked open. Stepping out I saw a sign that read honeymoon sweet. Reshiftting gabbi for the fifth time I got the key in the lock. I placed my sleeping bride on the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water bounced off my skin a steam swirled around. I heard the door creak open and in walked a sleepy Gabriella. " Hey I was going to wake you when I was done" I said as she climbed in next to me " well I woke up when the water started and thought I might join you" "well you are welcome any time" she smiled and leaned back. I started kissing her neck and slowly slid down. She let out a small moan. Turning her so she faced me I leant in and whispered "if we don't hurry up we will be late for the party" she pouted for a minute then reluctantly stepped out of the shower.

**(END TROYS POV)**

GABRIELLA'S POV

How am I going to tell him? How should I say it should I announce it at the party all these thoughts were rushing through my head as the doors opened revealing a beautifully decorated room. Chad stood on a stage and said "now for the first time ever I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton" everyone clapped and I kissed troy and walked onto the dance floor for our first dance. We had picked a song very close to us and it was now our wedding song. Just then breaking free blarred over the speakers. Everyone sighed and clapped but all I could were to blue eyes twinkling in front of me. The song ended and I dicided this was the time, now or never so I climbed up on stage and tapped the mike "everyone I have an annoncment to make………."

**Ooooooooooo a cliffy haha but im the writer so you cant hurt me**

** darkdareing**


	3. pushed aside

**GABRIELLA POV**

"…………im pregnant" I felt my knees give out as I collapsed. My body was racking with sobs. Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap protectively around my still shaking body. I felt troy's warm breath against my neck as he whispered "really" all I could do was nod my head. He held me at arms length and grasped my small chin in his large, soft hand and tilted my head till I was looking straight into his eyes. The bright blue orbs were floating in pools of tears. Then he said something I was not expecting "I cant wait" as he said those precious words a huge smile spread across his face. Relief filled my body little did I know It would not be there for long.

3 months later………….

I awoke with a start throwing the covers off me I ran for the bathroom and fell to my knees in front of the toilet. After ten minuets troy came and crouched down next to me as I continued to empty the contents of my stomach. A single tear slid down my cheeks as I leant back into troy muttering how much I hated this he replied in a soft comforting whisper "but just think after its done we will have our own little baby" "I guess". Knowing he hadn't seceded in lifting my spirits he continued "and you will have its whole life to get back at it" "hmmmmmmm" I said as an evil smile crept across my face. He laughed a pulled me up bridal style "come my evil schemer its time to get you and that poor child of ours to bed. He carried me to the bed and covered me up. Climbing in on his side he snuggled up next to me laying a protective hand over my slowly growing stomach. I awoke the next morning wit a splitting head ache not paying it much attention I continued on with my day. Not then but those head aches would bring more pain than anyone could realize……………………

_**Hey guys sorry they r still short but its Halloween and I have to get raedy**_

_** darkdareing**_


End file.
